Diary 02 threw 03
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: This year some things WILL change around here.
1. Default Chapter

1 TITLE: Diary 2002  
  
DATE: 4/21/02  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you where going to stop! This is not stopping, this is typing!"  
  
"Look Mewtwo go stand in a corner or something. I'm blaming the whole non- reviewed thing on you." I told everyone's fave cat.  
  
"BUT!"  
  
"Go now!  
  
Mewtwo walked away. Let me now explain some things, this is the beginning of this years Diary. I plan on having some back dated stuff, such as September 11th stuff.  
  
However the Pokemon may not be in most entrees, the first five to ten should show everyone that will be in this years. Mewtwo (who you may want to call my muse) may (really big may) show up in the same number or less. Venus may really be in some.  
  
And this year reviews would really really be appreciated. 


	2. What's our Rating?! 4/24

T: What's our rating?! D: 4/22  
  
"So you're really doing it again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mew seemed to look somewhat confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I wanted to give it one more try."  
  
"So what's going to change?"  
  
"You mean other than the first ten entry thing?"  
  
Mew nods yes.  
  
"Our rating."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"What the hell?" Mewtwo screamed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong Mewtwo?" I asked the cat.  
  
"Someone named Tenchi is here."  
  
"Ah, Tenchi's locked in."  
  
Mewtwo came in at the point and looked at the screen.  
  
"You mean we can curse?"  
  
"Just the light stuff, we're only PG-13."  
  
"So what can we say?"  
  
"Stuff like ass. Let's just let time show what we can say." 


	3. Dr. Who 4/25

T: Dr. Who  
  
D: 4/25  
  
I sat down at my portal and decided to skim threw all of the worlds under my control. Everyone seemed to be normal.  
  
Normal that is until...  
  
"What do you think your doing?" a voice said.  
  
I looked to where the dials where set. Something about them seemed strange. Then it hit me. It was on a new world.  
  
"Great." I muttered and tried to fix the machine.  
  
"Just who are you greeting?"  
  
"Um, first who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I, my dear girl, am the Doctor."  
  
"Nice." I muttered. This is just what I needed, Dr. Who.  
  
"Um, I'll get back to you." I said and shut off the computer. I turned and ran into Jared (see 'The Pretender').  
  
"Go home." I told him. I pushed a button and he was gone. 


	4. Frodo doth Come 4/28

T: Frodo doth come  
  
D: 4/28  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"What's wrong Mewtwo?"  
  
"This is not happening."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a hobbit!"  
  
I walked out of my house, (finally tired of shouting to Mewtwo threw a window) and found the cat staring at a hobbit.  
  
"Yeah, so it's a hobbit?"  
  
"Well don't just stand there do something!" Mewtwo shouted.  
  
I walked over and shook the hobbit's hand.  
  
"So hobbit, what's your name?" I asked him.  
  
"What? That's all your going to do? Shake his hand?" Mewtwo yelled.  
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins, formally of Bag End."  
  
"Formally?"  
  
"Well yes. I left the Shire with the elves and Gandalf."  
  
"Then how did you get here?" Mew asked, coming out of the house. She had a copy of "The New Tolkien Companion" AKA a complete guide to Middle Earth. "You should be with the Valar or something."  
  
"Well I'm not to sure what happened. One minute I'm in the boat with everyone, then I'm in the forest and a cat tells me to fallow the path to the house."  
  
"So, how do you think he got here?" Mew asked me.  
  
"I'm not sure-" I start.  
  
"I don't care how he got here, get rid of him!" Mewtwo yelled.  
  
"First thing Mewtwo calm down. Frodo you can stay here until we figure out what to do with you." I told the hobbit.  
  
"I guess Lord of the Rings gets it spot saved now." Mew said, as we all, hobbit included, went in the house. 


	5. Briers 5/1

D: 5/1  
  
T: Briers  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"What's wrong Frodo?"  
  
"Did you know briers here?"  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"Think. Briers. Hobbit. Briers. Hobbit."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm short!"  
  
"You don't say."  
  
Finally I looked at the Hobbit. The poor thing had biers attached to his whole body, from harry head to harry foot.  
  
"Awww poor Hobbit!" Lilly said.  
  
"You wanna carry the Hobbit?" I ask her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*switch to Lilly's POV*  
  
I pick up the Hobbit and threw him over my shoulder. "There you go. Conformable?"  
  
"Well it could be worse." Frodo said as he hung over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
As I walked down the path, Showndra ran up behind me and smacked Frodo's ass.  
  
"Oww! That hurt!" Frodo said as he began to run his arse.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Frodo. My hand slipped." Showndra said as a huge grin began to appear on her face.  
  
"Put that little kid down." A mysterious voice said from a tree.  
  
"I'm not a kid! I'm a Hobbit!" Frodo said, slightly upset as he began to wiggle in my arms.  
  
After I set him down, we looked up into the trees. The shadow finally revealed what it really was.. Sailor Moon.  
  
"Great. Now we have to put up with the worst ditz in the world." I said as I looked over to Showndra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hmm. What will be in store for Sailor Moon? Find out during the next diary entry. 


	6. Zoom Zoom Zoom 5/4

T: Zoom Zoom Zoom  
  
D: 5/4  
  
I rode Venus (TKR) down the road singing 'Zoom Zoom Zoom' AKA Mazda commercial. The I changed tune to "My super bike has a first name."  
  
Suddenly the peacefulness was shattered as the Viper (Viper) pulled out in front of me. It was followed, or chased by a helicopter (Airwolf). They where followed by a cop (Adam-12)  
  
Venus encouraged me to give chase, which I did not do. I turned my bike towards home and ran into Wolverine (X-Men).  
  
Something touched my arm and I woke up. Yep I thought to myself, the cameo entry is coming up. 


	7. Don't Forget about me! 3103

T: Don't forget about me!

D: 3/1/03

The name is Duo Maxwell.  The first thing you should notice is this 2003 not 2002 anymore.  Some stuff can up with Showndra, mainly getting into college, so of course she stopped updating the fic that never got reviewed.  So after she took me as her muse I decided to type up some stuff.  Some stuff has changed around here, not to much, but some has, just like the name soon to change to Diary 02-03.

Now as you may realize (at least I hope you do) I'm from the Gundam universe, as is Wufei… and well here's our story.

I was just walking along with the others, Heero, Trowa etc on earth.  The war was over for a while, and we where finally relaxing.  The current topic of discussion was what to do with our Gundams.

Suddenly a bight light covered us and we all passed out.

When I came to I was in what looked like woods.  I could hear Wufei cursing in Chinese before I even opened my eyes.  When I did I almost wished I was still asleep.  Heero had his gun out looking at this strange cat creature.

"I'll ask again, where are we?"  Heero demeaned.

It didn't answer him and looked at me, "Good you're all awake, follow me."

"Why should we take orders from you?" Wufei asked.

"Do you want to go home?"  It asked.

We followed it to out of the woods and to a one story house.  It motioned for us to go in, and we did.

When we entered we saw a teenage girl talking to a teenage male with short purple hair.  He had one small part longer than the others and kept in a rat tail.

"Sorry I just don't think it's a good idea.  You know Mewtwo and you're dad don't get along together." The girl was saying, the male noticed us and stared.

"What?"  she asked when he didn't respond.

"The year is After Colony 195." He said.

"Actually it's 198." Quatra added helpfully. 

"Yep. Gundam Wing go figure." The girl muttered.  She then told us to follow her into the living room.

"Mewtwo what did you do?" She asked when we where all seated.

'So that's Mewtwo' I thought.

"Nothing, I was watching the portal like I'm supposed to, and they just appeared."

"Well that's strange."  The teen muttered.

"First thing, introductions.  I'm Showndra Ridge, you can just call me Sam if you need to.  This man next to me is Trunks Brief, the baka cat is Mewtwo."

"Trunks Brief?"  I asked almost falling over.

"Yeah, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, and I can do this." Trunks said going SSJ, and firing a Ki blast out of the window Mew had moved to open very fast.  The blast hit a tree and took the tree down.

"Wow."  I muttered, everyone seemed impressed.

"Thanks Trunks, I didn't want that tree anyway." Showndra muttered. "Oh that pink cat is Mew."

"Mew and Mewtwo?  Is that come kind of joke?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll explain everything later."

About an hour later we had all of our answers and we where given information to learn so we could help her on missions.  Quatra, Trowa, and Heero went to live with a friend of Showndra's named Ki-Ball.


End file.
